Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data, for example, in fiber optic systems for long-distance telephony and internet communication. Additionally, much research has been done regarding the use of optical signals to transmit data between electronic components on circuit boards.
Consequently, optical technology plays a role in modern telecommunications and data communication. Examples of optical components used in such systems include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses, optical beam splitters, photo-detectors, optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, optical modulators, and other optical devices.
Systems making use of optical components often rely upon the precise manipulation of optical energy, such as a beam of light, to accomplish a desired task. This is often true in systems utilizing light for high-speed, low-energy communication between two nodes. The manipulation of an optical signal may include selectively encoding information on a light beam of the optical signal and directing the light beam of the optical signal to a sensor that detects the encoded light beam. As such, research and developmental efforts continue in the field of fiber optic systems.